The Amazing World of the Battle Area
by merlin1008
Summary: Okay so here's the basis, In this fic, once a student graduates from school, they live in a different area and use their special abilities to battle and prove their supremacy.
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen some weird fics that have turned out to be good, so this is my first one. You know when Gumball and Darwin were fighting and using energy and stuff, well read this fic and you'll understand. This is after that episode.**

"Gumball and Darwin Watterson, the school called and told me about your battle!"_ Okay so here' the basis, In this fic, once a student graduates from school, they live in a different area and use their special abilities to battle and prove their supremacy. _ "I know your excited about battling, but tomorrow's your last day before you can go to the battle area. Couldn't you wait?" "Sorry Mom, Darwin went nuts." "Okay, just pack for tomorrow with Anais and start practicing some more techniques.

**So here's what I'm gonna give the characters as abilities.**

**Gumball-Super speed, claws, defense, Electro Claw:his first combo, Basic Blast, and Tiger Combo **

**Darwin- Super speed, Fish Power Slap, Basic Blast , defense, Basilisk Combo**

** Anais-Super speed, Buck Tooth Blade, Laser Gun, defense, basic blast, enhanced hearing, Bunny Ear Beat Down Combo.**

** Crap, this is going to take a long time so I'm just going to put another person's stats when introducing.**

"Okay Anais, who will you have your first battle against?" "I'll wait until we get to the area."

"Okay my little hairy mutants, be good." "Bye Mom bye Dad."

**And so it was, after school instead of taking the children home, the bus took the children to the battle area , were dark secrets lured.**


	2. The Tournament

"Gumball Trisha Watterson!" "Huh!" A mysterious voice called out to Gumball. Then a strange light appeared in front of him and formed into a mighty Tiger. "Do not be afraid, I shall not harm you." Darwin appeared with what seemed to be a basilisk snake .(Google image if you need to.) "What is going on here?" "my name is Taborio and the basilisk's name is Arrenlis. We are two of four ancients and we have lent our power to you two." "Why?" "A dark force is rising, and is soon to consume the world unless you help." "Correct. Only you can save the world." "I was wondering what those combos were. They were your power." "Right. Be warned. We are doing this in retaliation. The dark force has a warrior with the power of the third ancient and he is also going to the Battle Area. Goodbye."

Gumball and Darwin wake up on the bus. "Darwin, did you see the tiger and the basilisks?" "Uhhhhh, yeah." "What are you two talking about?" Gumball and Darwin explained everything to Anais. "So our fate is in your hands? Your gonna need my help." "Well there's supposed be someone on the other side. He might be on this bus." "Well it would have to be someone that would do this, and there's not alot of people like that."

**The bus had arrived in the Battle Area, and went to the place were all the kids would train. To the surprise of the students, the trainer was coach.**

"Hello students, old and new, this is where you can come to train. First registration. Everyone pick an energy weapon." Gumball picked a sword. It felt somewhat comfortable with it. Darwin picked a spear and also felt comfortable with it. Everyone picked their weapons. "Okay, now that you're all registered, it's time for training. Gumball, you are against Darwin. Gumball started with a basic blast which Darwin countered. Gumball then went in with a punch, kick and electro claw. Darwin then did a blast, fish power slap and kick. Then another blast. Gumball flips over it and came down with a kick. Then he does a Tiger Combo and energy sword slash. Darwin threw his spear into Gumball's arm. It hurt and distracted him and Darwin landed a Basilisk Combo and really damaged Gumball. Gumball did a electro claw. Then a punch and then a Tiger Combo. He then finishes the battle with an electro claw. "Very good Gumball. You should all try to enhance your skills if you want to be stronger."

"Okay so me an Darwin will be the main fighters and Anais, you'll be our backup and our manager." "There's a tag team tournament coming up and I signed you two up. Hopefully we'll find the other guy."

The next day...

"Okay guys, your first battle is against Juke and the Skull Kid."

**Juke- Basic blast, speed, defense, Super Sonic Wave.**

**Skull Kid- Blast, Earthquake,Exponential Growth, Pummeling Punch.**

"Darwin, you go after Juke." Gumball started by immediately Electro Clawing Skull. He then did a sword slash and then slashed Skull on the face with his claws. Then Skull grew he caused an earthquake and while gumball was dizzy he did a Pummeling Punch a knocked him to the other side of the stadium. Gumball then jumps and punches Skull's face. Skull falls and Gumball gets an idea. He jumps on the stairs of the stadium and Skull follows. Gumball keeps running up the stairs and they get higher into the air. Then, when he gets high enough, he jumps and lands on the stairs at the other side of the stadium. Skull tries the jump, but he fails, and is defeated when he lands he is defeated. "The bigger they are the harder they fall!" Darwin rapidly kicks Juke and then Fish Power Slaps Juke. Juke does a Super Sonic Wave. He blasts Darwin. Darwin is knocked back and then throws his spear. It lands in Juke's speaker and Darwin goes in for a Basilisks Combo. Another Fish Power Slap and Juke is defeated. The crowd cheers at Gumball and Darwin's victory.

Later the gang is at the center, where the warriors heal, shop, and hang out.

"So, are were they the warriors?" "No. They wouldn't have been so easy to defeat if they had the power of the ancients.", said Gumball. "Didn't you see?", said Darwin. "No, I was out looking for the warriors. I've circled it around Rachel, Tina, Jamie, William, and Masami." "I hope we find them." "And I hope they aren't stronger then we are."


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on The Amazing World of the Battle Area.

"Gumball Trisha Watterson!" "Huh!" "What is going on here?" "my name is Taborio and the basilisk's name is Arrenlis. We are two of four ancients and we have lent our power to you two." "Why?" "A dark force is rising, and is soon to consume the world unless you help." " Only you can save the world." " The dark force has two warriors with the powers of the third and fourth ancients and he is also going to the Battle Area."

Gumball and Darwin wake up on the bus. "Darwin, did you see the tiger and the basilisks?" "So our fate is in your hands? Your gonna need my help." "Well there's supposed be someone on the other side. He might be on this bus." "Well it would have to be someone that would do this, and there's not alot of people like that."

"There's a tag team tournament coming up and I signed you two up. Hopefully we'll find the other guy."

"Okay guys, your first battle is against Juke and the Skull Kid."

"So, were they the warriors?" "No. They wouldn't have been so easy to defeat if they had the power of the ancients." "I've circled it around Rachel, Tina, Jamie, William, and Masami." "I hope we find them." "And I hope they aren't stronger then we are."

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief is always and forever in me

This world's getting worse to my dismay  
And I simply looked the other way... no longer  
I falter, no longer; I worry, no longer; I tremble, no longer  
Cause now I must choose  
When you gave me the courage;  
To stand and take action;  
You gave me hope I will never lose

One time my soul was as dark as the night  
But then you entered my soul with your light

I see the sun  
My heart knows no limit, today I shall live life anew  
I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief will always be important to me

I'm leaving my past behind me so,  
I'll search for answers as I go...  
Starting today... ...  
-guitar break-  
Standing alone while the sun starts to rise  
The rays are drying the tears in my eyes

I hear your voice calling out to me  
And your smile glistens radiantly  
You opened up all the windows to let it shine down on me

I'll change the world and myself  
It's time to stand up and fight for what I believe  
And that's the strength that gives me what I need to be free

I see the sun  
My heart knows no limit, today I shall live life anew  
I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief will always be important to me  
Yeahh  
The sky's the limit  
Nothing's gonna stand in my way

I feel the wind rushing through my heart and I know the light will show me the way...

Gumball and Darwin were getting dressed. Gumball buttoned his pants, put on his sweater, and put his sword in his holster. Darwin puts on his shoes. They both looked into the mirror, and when they did, they saw Taborio and Arrenlis. "What are you guys doing here?", asked a surprised Gumball. "Checking in. Have you found the other person with the Ancient Power?" "No, but before we go further, I want to hear the full story. What's going on?" "Very well. Many years ago, ancients all lived in peace. We were ruled by our wise and strong leader, Radlin. Then, disaster struck. Radlin was struck down by his brother who assumed place on the throne. He used his force of darkness to take the souls of all the ancients. His goal is to use their power and the power that was already his to rule all of the world. We escaped. The two other ancients now serve Nildar, and he will continue to ruling the world if he is not stopped!" "We're in a tournament to find them. Anything else we should know?" "Nothing for now. We'll tell you more later." With that, the mirror returned to normal."

Gumball and Darwin both arrived at the stadium. Their next opponents were William and Carrie. **  
**

**William- Flight, psionic powers, lazer.**

**Carrie- Magic, possession, can only be affected by energy attacks, flight, basic blast blast **

Darwin blasted Carrie. He tried to kick her but it went straight through her. She levitated Darwin and began repeatedly blasting Darwin. Darwin slipped his hand out of her control and blasted her. He kept blasting until he did a Fish Power Slap. He did more and more until a single blast was enough to defeat her. Gumball was blasting William. He kicked him and landed an electro claw. He kept blasting until William fell and was defeated.

"You can cross William off the list Anais." "That leaves Rachel, Tina, Jamie, and Masami." "We're up against Rachel and Tobias in the next round."

**Rachel- Camouflage, basic blast, blinding light.**

**Tobias- Same powers as his sister.**

Rachel and Tobias camouflaged. Gumball and Darwin could not see them and were getting punched and kicked. Gumball saw Rachel with his enhanced cat sight. He kicked and Electro Clawed her. She punched and kicked, but Gumball dodged with his speed. He blasts her and kicks her. She punches and kicks him. She blasts him Gumball who counters with a Tiger Combo. She punches Gumball and kicks him. He punches and kicks her. Then he punches her into the air and finishes her with a Tiger Combo. Darwin can't find Tobias. He uses his Ears, though they aren't visible. When he hears a cough he throws his spear in that direction. It lands on Tobias's arm. With the spear, he can tell where he is. He kicks Tobias and Fish Power Slaps him. Darwin doesn't let Tobias land an attack and and Lands multiple Basilisk Combos. He finishes with a kick to Tobias's face and pulls his spear out of his arm.

"And Rachel's off the list." "That leaves Tina, Jamie , and Masami." "No, you can count her off too. She's started a charity." "So either we were wrong, or it's Tina and Jamie." "Who just so happen to be our next opponents in the tournament?" "Jamie's stronger, so I'll go after her."

**Jamie- Dragon Combo, Katana Blades, Super Punch, blast, extra ordinary speed and athleticism, Surprise power .**

**Tina- Surprise power , blast, earthquake, Dragon Charge.** (Her hands are to small for a combo.)

Gumball punched Jamie and landed a Tiger Combo. She responded with a punch and Dragon Combo. This showed each other had the powers of an ancient. Gumball Electro Clawed Jamie, Who Super punched him. It was a stalemate. Jamie tried two punches, which Gumball dodged. Gumball laded a sword slash. Jamie went on a higher speed plain. Even with Gumball's enhanced sight, he couldn't see her. She kept punching and sword slashing him. He spun around with his sword and Jamie got slashed. Darwin kicked Tina in the face. She responded with a Dragon Charge. Darwin pulled a Basilisk combo. Tina countered with an earthquake. Darwin Jumped on Tina and put his spear to her neck from left to right and pulled. He jumped of before she fell to the ground. Gumball punched Jamie and then kicked her. They were both on different sides of the stadium. They blasted a beam at each other. It was a battle of power. It was getting shifty and the blast was going to Gumball's side, but he charged up power, and it hit Jamie. "Yes!", said both Gumball and Darwin at the same time. They thought they won, but when the smoke cleared, Jamie was still standing. Tina gave a roar to note that she was okay. "So, you two wimps have the other ancients. They've made you quite strong. Can't say I wasn't surprised, but what doesn't surprise me is that you haven't awakened their full power." The hair on Jamie's tail lit. "You've fought a good fight, but I can't be beaten." Jamie ignited completely. She blasted fire at Gumball and Darwin, who both dodged. Theof her head and one covered her nose. Gumball guessed she was becoming a triceratops, but then she grew wings. She had become a dragon. "WHAT THE WHAT!?", screamed Gumball. "Gumball couldn't land a single punch on Jamie. She punched him in the gut and kicked him in the face. She power punched him and blasted him with fire. Darwin's spear technique wouldn't work now that Tina was on all fours. He jumped up and came down with a kick on her back. It did nothing. She burned him with fire. He repeatedly blasted her, but no dice. she sent three blast his way and they devastated him. They were both on the wall. "Let's try this out." Jamie touched them both with magic gauntlets that connected the mind with the body. They put them in his brain.

"Huh Where are we?" "In my brain ya dweebs." He sent a huge blast at them. "Let's end this." Jamie creates a black hole under them and they fall through. As they fall through they think.y were going to double team her, but Tina began to glow. She ignited in flames. Her two hands became like her legs. She gained horns on the top

"Darwin, can you hear me?" "Yes." **Music- Sonic and the Black Knight. "Theme of Merlina".**"Ugh, we've let everyone down. If they've beat us this bad, we'll never be stronger than Nildar or these two." They remember all their loved ones. Nicole, Richard, Anais, Carrie, Rachel, Penny. All of these people they had let down. Taborio and Arennlis were wrong. "We can't let you do this!" "Gumball, we failed." "No we haven't. I'm not giving up yet and neither are you. Everyone's counting on us we can't give up!" "You're... You're right. We can't give up because we're cornered. We can't let them win." "They chose us for a reason!" There was a flashing light. Jamie was surprised and jumped back. "You won't win that easily." "This is impossible." Gumball and Darwin started to transform. Gumball gained six lightning shaped stripes and his claws became sharper. Darwin gained 6 gills on his face. His scales could be clearly seen. Darwin could control water. He used it to blast, surf, and whatever else. Tina blasted fire at him, but he used his water to make a shield. He surfs over and makes water around her. While she was in the air, Darwin spun his spear around. A whirl pool formed and when Tina landed she fell in. When it stopped, Tina was normal and defeated. Gumball could control lightning. His electro claw's power was upped. He did an electro claw and Tiger combo. Jamie did a Super Punch and Dragon Combo. Gumball punched and kicked her. she blasted him with fire. She punched and slashed and finally Super punched him high into the air. He went rocketing out of the stadium. She super punched Darwin to defeat him. "Heh. I told y- AAAHH!" Gumball was coming down fast and with his sword. Jamie was preparing a Super Punch for Gumball. Gumball activated his lightning powers and electricity formed around him. Jamie activated her fire power and prepared to strike. Gumball activated the powers of his ancient. "Electro Tiger Lightning Strike." Gumball landed and slashed Jamie. It was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared, Jamie had been defeated.

"So it is them. We've got to have a talk with them." "What will it do? It's not like they'll tell us everything."

Meanwhile in Elmore.

A black cloud surrounds the entire place. Absorbing people as it comes to earth. Richard tried to hold it off for Nichole to escape, but was absorbed as well. Nicole like everyone else was running. They all evacuated to the school thinking it would be safe, but it wasn't. The darkness could absorb the building, thus absorbing every one inside, but it decided to have some fun. It went into the school. It found many people hiding in the bathroom. It found Mrs. Simian and her under age students in her classroom. Nicole ran from it. The darkness got her at a dead end and absorbed her. The darkness went into the sky, forming the dark planet, that Nildar was to rule. "You have done well, my pet."

Hope you liked it. Please review and if you don't like the new theme song there's a poll on my profile.


	4. Girl Trouble

Last time on The Amazing World of the battle area.

"So it's either we were wrong or it's Jamie and Tina."

"So you two wimps have the other ancients. Can't say I'm not surprised, but what doesn't surprise me is that you haven't awakened their full power!"

"I'm not giving up and neither are you!"

"Electro Tiger Lightning Strike!"

"So it is them."

"You have done well my pet."

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief is always and forever in me

This world's getting worse to my dismay  
And I simply looked the other way... no longer  
I falter, no longer; I worry, no longer; I tremble, no longer  
Cause now I must choose  
When you gave me the courage;  
To stand and take action;  
You gave me hope I will never lose

One time my soul was as dark as the night  
But then you entered my soul with your light

I see the sun  
My heart knows no limit, today I shall live life anew  
I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief will always be important to me

I'm leaving my past behind me so,  
I'll search for answers as I go...  
Starting today... ...  
-guitar break-  
Standing alone while the sun starts to rise  
The rays are drying the tears in my eyes

I hear your voice calling out to me  
And your smile glistens radiantly  
You opened up all the windows to let it shine down on me

I'll change the world and myself  
It's time to stand up and fight for what I believe  
And that's the strength that gives me what I need to be free

I see the sun  
My heart knows no limit, today I shall live life anew  
I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief will always be important to me  
Yeahh  
The sky's the limit  
Nothing's gonna stand in my way

I feel the wind rushing through my heart and I know the light will show me the way...

Everyone was buzzing about two things.

1: What happened to Elmore.

2: The battle that happened the day before.

An old archaeologist said that he new what was going on, and he was right. He was put on a talk show and said that the cloud was the darkness, the pet of Nildar. Long ago, Nildar attempted to rule the world, but was stopped by a group of ancients. When he was defeated, he was sealed away. One problem, they had to go with them to make sure they would be there if he ever got out. Nildar used the darkness to claim Elmore and create his own kingdom. Now we're with Gumball and Darwin.

"What do we do?" "Gumball's right. What can we do to stop Nildar?" "Me and Arrenlis have been making a plan to stop him. We're still working it out. You two can relax yourselves." "Well I'm late for hanging out with Penny. See you guys later."

"Hey! Penny. Sorry I'm late. I was working out some battle strategies. I want to be the very best, that no one ever-" "Okay okay I get it. It's cool, but I have to go now. I have cheering practice. Coach is making me practice battling for the rest of the night. I can see you tomorrow."

Gumball was again late and apoligized to Penny. Thankfully, their night was free.

"There are shards that hold great power. We used them to seal away Nildar. They were passed down for centuries in the royal family. This is why we couldn't destroy them in previously. However, the kingdom is gone now. Leaving no reason not to destroy them." "That's perfect, but where are they?" There's one here, in Boomboxembourg, and one at sea. We need to find them before Jamie does." "How do you know they know?" "The dragon ancient was the strongest out of all of us. He wasssssss asssssss wissssssse assssss he wasssssss ssssstrong. If we know he knowssssssss." "Well how are we going to get there?" "There's a tournament that will travel to the areas of the temples. If you sign up, they'll provide transportation." "All right. I'll have to tell Penny."

"So basically, me and Darwin are going to be entering this big tournament, so we'll be away for a while. I hope you'll be rooting on me." "Gumball, I have something to say." "Sure what is it?" "I think we should break up. You have to save the world and you have your battles, and I have cheering. We shouldn't distract each other." "Penny, it's just three weeks. Then I-" "Then you'll battle even harder. I'm sorry Gumball, but it just won't work out." " Oh. I see." Gumball looked down for a few seconds. "Goodbye Penny." Gumball then leaves without a word.

"Sorry about Penny Gumball." "It's cool. She was right." "Anais has signed us up. We have our first battle tomorrow." "We should get to the temple today."

An hour later.

Gumball and Darwin were at the lightning temple entrance. Gumball went to the door that had a lightning seal on it and touched. He then sparked up his hand. The door began to glow and it opened. The yellow shard was on a pedestal and Gumball picked it up. "That was easy." "But the others won't be. We have to win this tournament. Let's go. We need to talk to Anais."

"So did you enter us in the tournament?" "Yes, the way it works is, there are two groups. An a group and a group. Each group is like a tournament of it's own. The winners of each tournament face of against each other in the finals. You two are in the group. Jamie and Tina are in the b group." "Which is bad news for us because we can't take the out of the picture." "Your first battle is tomorrow. You're up against Penny and Leslie.""Penny! She hates battling. Why would she enter? I'll go talk to her."

"Penny. Me and Darwin entered and saw you were entering too. Why?" "So we could get back together. Look Gumball, you're going to have to choose. Me, or battling. If you can't decide then I'll decide for you tomorrow."

"Who does she think she is!? It's not like she can beat you! And even if she does she can't make you stop battling." "Well what do I do?" "Well you can't stop battling! We have to stop Nildar!" "I know. We have to beat them."

Darwin threw Leslie into the air and kicked him down to his defeat. "Gumball, I know you made the right decision." "I did Penny..." Gumball went in and landed a kick. Penny went in for a punch, but Gumball grabbed her wrist, threw her into the air, and defeated her with an Electro Tiger Lightning Strike. "Sorry Penny."

"Hey man. You okay?" "Yeah, I'm cool. It was mutual."


	5. Richwood

Last time on The Amazing World of the battle area.

"There are shards that hold great power."

"You're going to have to choose, me, or battling."

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief is always and forever in me

This world's getting worse to my dismay  
And I simply looked the other way... no longer  
I falter, no longer; I worry, no longer; I tremble, no longer  
Cause now I must choose  
When you gave me the courage;  
To stand and take action;  
You gave me hope I will never lose

One time my soul was as dark as the night  
But then you entered my soul with your light

I see the sun  
My heart knows no limit, today I shall live life anew  
I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief will always be important to me

I'm leaving my past behind me so,  
I'll search for answers as I go...  
Starting today... ...  
-guitar break-  
Standing alone while the sun starts to rise  
The rays are drying the tears in my eyes

I hear your voice calling out to me  
And your smile glistens radiantly  
You opened up all the windows to let it shine down on me

I'll change the world and myself  
It's time to stand up and fight for what I believe  
And that's the strength that gives me what I need to be free

I see the sun  
My heart knows no limit, today I shall live life anew  
I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief will always be important to me  
Yeahh  
The sky's the limit  
Nothing's gonna stand in my way

I feel the wind rushing through my heart and I know the light will show me the way...

Gumball bought a white hood jacket and an mp 3 player with a pair of headphones.

They were going to Richwood first. Then Boomboxembourg. The championships will be held be held back in Elmore. Gumball was going against his and Darwin's first opponents tomorrow. They were going against Sarah's old class mates and were training. Gumball won the practice and they went to play basketball. Penny was probably hating Gumball right now, but Gumball didn't care. She made him choose between his career and her, and he couldn't be with someone like that. So he was perfectly fine. He was better, in fact.

"Dude, I can't believe your still fine after breaking up with Penny. I wouldn't know what to do with myself!" "It was mutual. Now let's go get the next shard."

The next place was alot alike the other temple. Yet, it instead had a waste symbol that showed the shard when Darwin stepped on it. They collected the shard and left.

The two headed into the stadium and so did Sarah's old classmates.

**Carlton- Tennis Ball Barrage- basic blast- Meteor Ball.**

**Troy- Same powers as Carlton.**

Gumball punched Carlton and sent him flying. Carlton blasted Gumball and punched him in the face. Gumball back flip kicked Carlton in the face and slashed him with his sword. Carton tried to send a Meteor Ball at Gumball, but Gumball dodged and punched him in the face. He kicked him to the floor and landed a Tiger Combo and defeats him. Darwin kicked Troy into the air and performed a Whirlpool. Troy was caught and Darwin landed a Fish Power Slap. Troy punched Darwin, but Darwin just sent him into the air, defeating him with a kick.

"Two shards. One more and we can stop Nildar for good." The ground started to shake just as Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were leaving for Boomboxinbourg. The darkness came to Richwood, absorbing everything in sight. The plane took of quickly and outflew the darkness. The passengers saw through the windows that all that was left of Richwood, was the black cloud itself.


	6. The Last Shard and the Tournament's End

Viewers, be warned. This story may get deleted soon. Don't worry. If it is, it will be reconstituted soon.

Last time on The Amazing World of the battle area.

Gumball and Darwin collected the second shard and defeated their opponents of Richwood. The darkness absorbed Richwood, but our heroes escaped and have arrived in Boomboxembourg.

To change the world, and myself,

I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief is always and forever in me

This world's getting worse to my dismay  
And I simply looked the other way... no longer  
I falter, no longer; I worry, no longer; I tremble, no longer  
Cause now I must choose  
When you gave me the courage;  
To stand and take action;  
You gave me hope I will never lose

One time my soul was as dark as the night  
But then you entered my soul with your light

I see the sun  
My heart knows no limit, today I shall live life anew  
I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief will always be important to me

I'm leaving my past behind me so,  
I'll search for answers as I go...  
Starting today... ...  
-guitar break-  
Standing alone while the sun starts to rise  
The rays are drying the tears in my eyes

I hear your voice calling out to me  
And your smile glistens radiantly  
You opened up all the windows to let it shine down on me

I'll change the world and myself  
It's time to stand up and fight for what I believe  
And that's the strength that gives me what I need to be free

I see the sun  
My heart knows no limit, today I shall live life anew  
I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief will always be important to me  
Yeahh  
The sky's the limit  
Nothing's gonna stand in my way

I feel the wind rushing through my heart and I know the light will show me the way...

"Why do you guys have to spy on Jamie and Tina?" "So we can get the shard. In the other two temples, there was a symbol. Then the shard would be revealed when the person who's element matched the symbol touched it. Meaning only Jamie and Tina can reveal the last shard. We need that shard to stop Nildar." "Okay. be careful. The best idea would be to get there before they do so you can surprise attack them."

Gumball and Darwin were on the ceiling. Gumball used his claws. Darwin used his spear. Then they both saw Jamie and Tina walk past. Jamie touched the symbol carved in wood, and it burned down. They were going to take the shard, but then Gumball and Darwin came down from the ceiling. "You two! You won't win this time." They all transformed. Darwin kicked Tina on the snout. He threw his Spear into her snout, and somehow it hurt. She burned him with fire and blasted him. Darwin dodged and kicked the horn. Realizing that this was her weak spot, he pulled a Basilisk Combo and defeated her. Jamie Super Punched Gumball, who responded with an Electro Claw. Jamie tried to slash him, but he dodged and slashed her arm. Gumball landed a Tiger Combo. Jamie burned him and blasted him. He dodged the blast and kicked her in the face. "Why are you doing this Jamie?" "There's no way we can beat Nildar, so when everything goes to crud, I don't want to struggle for survival!" She punched him and he came down with an Electro Tiger Lightning Strike. An Electro Claw later and she is defeated. Gumball and Darwin run back to the apartment.

"We have all three. All we have to do is use them whenever we see Nildar and he'll be sealed away." "And why not try to win the tournament?"

They were up against Juke and the Skull kid.

Gumball punched Juke in the speaker. And then kicked in the switch. While he was celebrating, Gumball punched him straight dab in the face, finishing him with a Tiger Combo. Darwin had finished the skull kid just as fast as Gumball did. They were becoming must faster than anyone else. The championships were going to be held back at Elmore. Sure enough, they were going against Jamie and Tina, and sure enough, when they left, Boomboxembourg was absorbed. The battle area of Elmore is all that's left. Gumball and Darwin ran into to the arena. Half the crowd was cheering for Gumball and Darwin, the other half cheering for Jamie and Tina. Gumball wasn't surprised that he found Penny actually in the front row, cheering for Jamie and Tina.

They all transformed.

Gumball went in for a punch and landed it. Jamie Super Punched and Gumball Electro Clawed, the hit each other in mid air, sending a gust of wind. Gumball kicked him in the face and slashed him in the face. Feeling the scar on his face, Jamie punched Gumball in the face, Gumball came down with an Electro Claw Jamie. Jamie shot fire balls at him and Gumball countered with lightning bolts. Darwin was watching, spear in Tina's horn, this epic battle. Jamie punched Gumball in the gut, and then into the air. Gumball prepared an Electro Tiger Lightning Strike. Jamie jumped towards Gumball, and the faint image, like Gumball's tiger image, of a dragon surrounds him. " "Flaming Dragon Strike!" They met in the air. Clashing swords. Gumball eventually overpowered him, and the katana fell. Gumball pulls a Tiger Combo and defeats Jamie. The crowd goes wild, cheering for our heroes. And then the darkness appears in the arena. Before the darkness absorbed everything, a man came out of it. This man was a black cat with a lino tail. He was wearing armor colored purple and black. He wielded a large black sword. "Battlers of Elmore, I am Nildar."


	7. The Final Battle

Last time on the Amazing World of the Battle Area.

Gumball and Darwin collected the final shard, and won the tournament. Just then, Nildar appeared with the _darkness._ It's all up to our heroes to save the world.

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief is always and forever in me

This world's getting worse to my dismay  
And I simply looked the other way... no longer  
I falter, no longer; I worry, no longer; I tremble, no longer  
Cause now I must choose  
When you gave me the courage;  
To stand and take action;  
You gave me hope I will never lose

One time my soul was as dark as the night  
But then you entered my soul with your light

I see the sun  
My heart knows no limit, today I shall live life anew  
I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief will always be important to me

I'm leaving my past behind me so,  
I'll search for answers as I go...  
Starting today... ...  
-guitar break-  
Standing alone while the sun starts to rise  
The rays are drying the tears in my eyes

I hear your voice calling out to me  
And your smile glistens radiantly  
You opened up all the windows to let it shine down on me

I'll change the world and myself  
It's time to stand up and fight for what I believe  
And that's the strength that gives me what I need to be free

I see the sun  
My heart knows no limit, today I shall live life anew  
I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself,  
I need to believe in what I can achieve  
And that belief will always be important to me  
Yeahh  
The sky's the limit  
Nothing's gonna stand in my way

I feel the wind rushing through my heart and I know the light will show me the way...

"Battlers of Elmore, I am Nildar." Everyone was freaking out. Evil man trying to take over the world, here, standing before them. They tried to flee but the darkness blocked all the exits. "Do not fear, it shall not hurt you, only make you apart of my kingdom and take away your powers. The way it works is, it absorbs you, and takes you to my now being created planet to be ruled under me." "No you don't!" "Gumball and Darwin walk up to Nildar. "We have the other ancients and we won't let you do this!" "So you're the ones Taborio and Arrenlis chose. How do you plan on stopping me?" "With these." Gumball holds the shards in his hands. "The shards!" Gumball throws the shards at Nildar and they form a triangle around him. Three beams of light came out of Nildar and into the shards. Then the shards go back into Gumball's paw. "WHAT THE WHATING WHAT!?" "Fools. I've gained to much power for the shards to contain! Now watch as I show you an example." A tower formed from underneath the arena. The entire arena was lifted into the air. Nildar ran over to Gumball grab him by the neck, and held him over the edge. "TAKE THIS TABORIO!" Nildar let go. "GUMBALL!" Gumball was caught and brought back into the arena by none other than Tina and Jamie. "Guys. What are you doing?" "We realized we were wrong to give up hope." "The shards didn't work. What do we do?" "The temples can protect us. They were made so Nildar could never get the shards." They picked up Darwin and they all made it to the lightning temple. The darkness absorbed the rest of the world. Nildar ruled all. "Well, I guess we can't win this time. It's all over." "No it isn't! We still have to try. We can't sit here like cowards. Out there, there are people we care about, and he's hurting them. We can't let him do this." "You're right, we have to stop Nildar, or die trying."

Our heroes fly to the tower into the clouds.

"We can't fly to the top. It goes beyond the clouds so we're bound to be seen." "Okay that means we have to take the infinite stairs. Now I'm going to be honest with you guys. We may lose some men on these stairs. None of us may get back. But we must take these stairs!" "Or we could use the elevator.":l

5 comfortable minutes later.

"Nildar! You're going down!" "Hmmmm, I've been expecting you to come here. We're being broadcast all over the world. I want to show these people who's boss. You have no chance of defeating me." "That's were you're wrong! Well, every part about this is wrong, you're evil, it's just that, you know what I mean!" Gumball goes in for an Electro Claw, and saw that it had no effect. The others attacked, but to no avail. Nildar blasted them, and did major damage. "Like I said, no chance." he blasts them again, and again, and again until he uses a Lion Combo on Gumball. They still got up no matter what they endured. "Hmmmm, if you think not giving up makes you a hero, it doesn't, it makes you a pest." Another there blast and there all extremely injured. They themselves think they're done for but they still get up. "We're not giving up. We may not have a chance, but we will tempt fate. You can't understand that. You can't understand anything good, so you're cloaking the world in evil. And we're here to stop you. You can't win." "Now you're annoying and boring. Goodbye." He prepares to finish them, but is surprised when he sees them transform. Their power is responding to their hearts. Transformation song His world instrumental. Tina's scales and eyes become red. Jamie's hair and eyes become red and so does her tail. Her horns are engulfed in flames. Darwin's eyes became blue. Gumball's eye's become yellow. His fur becomes a lighter blue and his tail becomes a white tiger's tail. "You still stand no chance!"

**Nildar- basic blast,** **defense, Lion Combo, Dark Lion Strike, Lion Combo, Cloning.**

Nildar tried to punch Gumball, but Gumball grabbed his wrist and performed a Tiger Combo. He kicked Gumball, who then punched him into Jamie who punched him into Darwin who then kicked him back to Gumball. Gumball Electro Cla

Jamie Super Punched him. She kicked him and the clone Lion Combo-ed her. She pulled out her katana blades and slashed his arm. She completely incinerated the clone by blasting fire at it.

Gumball punched Nildar in the face. Nildar jumped and tried to slice Gumball in half, but Gumball dodged. He Electro Clawed Nildar and hit him with a lightning strike. Nildar was in front of all four of them. He blasted them all. They left Gumball up to him. Gumball goes in for a strike. Nildar blocks with his own sword. He Lion Combo-ed Gumball. Gumball Jumped high into the air. He drew his sword. "Electro Tiger Lightning Strike!" Nildar jumped towards Gumball with his sword. "Dark Lion Strike!" The faint image of a black mane lion appeared around him. Their swords clashed. Everyone started cheering for Gumball. They could hear them from where they stood. "GUMBALL! GUMBALL! GUMBALL!" Gumball felt the passion of the audience. Their hopes were riding on him. "So that's your name. If only I had soldiers like you Gumball. I would've taken over the world faster." "And you wouldn't be about to die." Gumball and Nildar were completely matched. "Perhaps I should show you what you're fighting for!" There was a flash of white light. Gumball was seeing images of those who had wronged him. All the detentions Mrs. Simian gave to him just because. All the times Jamie and Tina bullied him. When they bullied him for being good at the clarinet. When Penny broke up with him and then entered against him. All these times he had been wronged by those he was defending. The light cleared and Gumball was back in the stadium. He and Nildar were on the floor. He was holding his sword. "So you see? What do you owe to these people? NOTHING! Join me and we can rule the world for eternity. So?" "No. NO! I'm not some random guy you can manipulate with your mind games! If you talked to Jamie after our battle I'm sure he told you that! "Hmmm, very well Gumball. I feel bad for you." "You have no reason to Nildar!" Gumball went in for a slash but Nildar dodged and kicked him to the floor. Nildar held his sword to Gumball's neck. He was hit by a lightning bolt and Gumball rolled away. He kicked Nildar, who blasted him to the other side of the stadium beams at each other. The next move decided the battle. The crowd cheered for their fan favorite. "GUMBALL! GUMBALL! GUMBALL!" Whoever was hit was open for either a Dark Lion Strike or an Electro Tiger Lightning Strike. The victim's sword would break if they tried to defend themselves. Power surged from the clash, so the others couldn't stand close enough to help Gumball. They both gave it their all. The blasts lean over to Gumball. Gumball pushed even harder. Nildar was to the wall. The blast hit him in the chest. Gumball took his opening. "FOR ALL THE MARBLES! ELECTRO TIGER LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Upon contact with the sword, Nildar was destroyed, leaving his last remarks. "NO! NOOOOO! MARK MY WORDS GUMBALL AND YOU AS WELL TABORIO! ALL OF YOU! VENGENCE WILL BE MINE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

A large wave of light spread from where Nildar used to stand. The darkness disappeared wherever the light wave traveled. Everyone regained their powers. All the destruction the darkness caused disappeared. Everyone in Battle Elmore ran into the stadium. Everyone cheered for them. They saved the world. No remains of Nildar are in existence. His minions still rome free, but their leader is lost. The heroes of the world held their weapons up in victory, waiting for their next adventure.

Credits:

Creator and Writer: Merlin 1008.

Inspiration: TheBestGamer's The Amazing World of Gumball: Crossover Edition, DBZ.

Helpful Reviewers: Lexboss,

Theme song plays. Screen shows Gumball and Darwin in the battles they've won.

Theme song ends.

"So, somebody finally took care of that Nildar? About time. Now that I'm in charge, it'll be a breeze to take over Planet Gum with the plan he foolishly put aside. Computer! Call two ninjas." The ninja servants of Nildar appeared on screen. "I'm in charge now and I have some work. Timing couldn't be better. Capture Mr. Rainbow and catch his daughter Masami Rainbow and bring them back alive. Also bring me my son. Computer, call Penny Fitzgerald. I'm planning a hostile takeover!"

Author's note: Thank you all for reading The Amazing World of the Battle Area: Season 1. Sorry for having you wait for the finale, but my internet was cut off for a little while. I want to get some things straight right now.

I haven't let my productivity relax. I actually have a few chapters of season 2 good and ready. I will post with views so don't let my hard work become worthless. Also, I'm adding something new to the table. I will now be accepting challenges. Please leave your challenges in PM. They can be for this story, a new story based on this one, or a completely different story. Just send what you'd like. See you guys in a week if al goes well! Please favorite if you guys like this story. I'll leave you one hint to next season. Rachel will be a more supportive character.


	8. Season Two The rainbow tournament

Hello welcome to The Amazing World of the Battle Area Season: 2, please read Season: 1 or none of this will make sense and you'll hate on my story. Here's Gumball and Darwin's move set.

Gumball- Lightning Manipulation, Electro Tiger Lightning Strike, Lightning Bolt, Electro Claw, Tiger Comb, Mega Transformation (At dire times, not at command).

Darwin- Water Manipulation, Whirlpool, Fish Power Slap, Basilisk Combo, Basic Blast, Mega Transformation (At dire times not at will).

Jamie- Fire Manipulation, Rising Dragon Strike, Super Punch, Dragon Combo, Mega Transformation, Basic Blast.

Tina- Fire Breath, Dragon Charge, Flight, Basic Blast, Mega Transformation.

To change the world, and myself,

I need to believe in what I can achieve

And that belief is always and forever in me

This world's getting worse to my dismay

And I simply looked the other way... no longer falter, no longer; I worry, no longer; I tremble, no longer

Cause now I must choose

When you gave me the courage;

To stand and take action;

You gave me hope I will never lose

One time my soul was as dark as the night

But then you entered my soul with your light

I see the sun

My heart knows no limit; today I shall live life anew

I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself,

I need to believe in what I can achieve

And that belief will always be important to me

I'm leaving my past behind me so,

I'll search for answers as I go...

Starting today... ...

-guitar break-

Standing alone while the sun starts to rise

The rays are drying the tears in my eyes

I hear your voice calling out to me

And your smile glistens radiantly

You opened up all the windows to let it shine down on me

I'll change the world and myself

It's time to stand up and fight for what I believe

And that's the strength that gives me what I need to be free

I see the sun

My heart knows no limit, today I shall live life anew

I'll open up all my windows to see the sky that's so blue

To change the world, and myself,

I need to believe in what I can achieve

And that belief will always be important to me

Yeahh

The sky's the limit

Nothing's gonna stand in my way

I feel the wind rushing through my heart and I know the light will show me the way...

Gumball and Darwin were about to go on live TV. They were requested to go on the talk show "We've Been Watching You" were they have cameras all over the city, and when drama comes up with famous people, they interview them on the footage. Gumball was wearing his white jacket and had his mp3 player. Darwin had purchased white shoes with waves on them. The show started with them on two chairs and the host, a camera man named Click, and when I say camera man, I mean a man with a camera for a head, starting with his opening phrase. "And here we are on 'We've Been Watching You'! Today we have two of four heroes responsible for the world\ not being ruled for eternity by Nildar, Gumball and Darwin! So Gumball and Darwin, you two are brothers and you have a rabbit sister named Anais. How is that Possible?" Gumball answered. " Darwin used to be my pet goldfish, but then he mutated." "Ah, I see. So now let's get down to real business. You two became famous when you saved the world from Nildar, and we're all thankful for that, but we ran into some drama on the way. Today's episode is all about your love life! Okay Gumball we'll start with you." The huge screen came on. "When you came to the battle area, you were dating a peanut with antlers named Penny Fitzgerald. When you started battling she felt you didn't spend enough time with her and made you choose. You chose battling and you two split up. Reasons?" "Well other than having to save the world, she was making me choose between our relationship and my career. I tried to make it work, but she thought that it was too much for either of us. She had cheering and I had battling. So we split up." "I see, but wait a minute. Isn't it the same thing between Darwin and Rachel?" Darwin spoke. "Actually Rachel quit the team." "So Rachel put more effort into the relationship than Gumball and Penny?" "I wouldn't say that. Like I said before, I had to save the world." "But you entered a tournament. How did you think that would help you?" "I went to collect three magic shards in hope that I could use them to seal away Nildar, but that didn't work. The way it ended up helping me was giving me some training, and again, I had my career. Darwin however speaks Japanese, is a great cook, can swim, and he's a people person. He could definitely get another job." "I see what you mean. Okay, we've got time for one more question. There's a huge world tournament coming up that's being sponsored by the new tech part of the famous company, Rainbow Inc. There are 2 big prizes! One money, the other secret. Are you going to enter?" Gumball and Darwin answered simultaneously. "Yes of course." Then Gumball spoke. "We just need one more contestant. Our friend Masami is actually the owner's daughter and our mom works for the company." "Okay! That's all the time we have left her on 'We've Been Watching You'! Up next, we'll be interviewing Penny Fitzgerald for her side of the story."

The next day, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were reviewing their options for a third teammate. Anais came up with it. "The only person not on a team already is Rachel." "Okay, let's look at her moves."

Rachel- Camouflage, Blinding Light, Light Speed Cracking Kick, Basic Blast, Exceptional Athleticism.

"Looks pretty good. Looks like your girlfriend's on the team Darwin."

The way it worked is, the team with the best total rate points, which were earned after battles, would represent their area in the tournament. Of course, Gumball, Darwin, and Rachel were representing Elmore. Meanwhile….

The man actually in charge of the Rainbow Tournament was in his office. In reality, he was a hedgehog and had kidnapped Masami's father. He checked on his project. "How are my pets?" "Their power is being manipulated. Project Eagle is in action Mr. Spike." "Great! Let me see them." His chair took him to the room. They were trapped in two machines. One was a generator. The other was a power transfer machine. The mad man looked up to them. His plan, defeat Gumball, Darwin, Jamie, and Tina and take over the world. He was using his tournament for info on them. His plan? Well they say to fight fire with fire, so he was fighting ancients with ancients.


End file.
